He Could Be The One
by BTRobsession
Summary: Mpreg. AU. Logan is madly in love with James, a successful business man, but James has a girlfriend. When Logan ends up pregnant, James promises to be there. But when that promise is broken, it's up to Logan to raise the baby on his own and hopefully meet someone to be his baby's father. He meets Kendall, but isn't sure if he's the right guy. Will Logan give Kendall a chance?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So this is my new kogan fic. I decided to write this one in third person to change it up a bit. It's of course an mpreg, and in this world men can have babies. It's kind of based off the movie "Look Who's Talking" just minus the talking babies. Anyway, I hope you guys like it.**

Brown eyes fluttered open, and slowly began to adjust to the sunlight seeping into the room. The brunet let out a yawn, and sat up to stretch. His eyes landed on the alarm clock that sat on the nightstand, and he quickly jumped out of bed. He was late for work.

Logan has never been late to work, but life had different plans for him today. He decided to skip the shower since he took one last night, but doing his hair was something he couldn't skip. Squirting some styling gel into his palm, the brunet got to work on spiking his hair. Once he was impressed, he ran back into the bedroom to get dressed.

A white button down with a black vest, red tie and black skinny jeans was today's outfit. Now all that was missing was shoes, which Logan picked his favorite pair of boots. Breakfast was simple; a slice of toast and a protein bar. He always stopped for coffee on his way to work. The brunet gathered his things, then he was out the door.

Logan parked in his usual parking spot, and he quickly ran toward the giant building in front of him. The first person he saw every morning was his best friend Camille Roberts. She was the secretary for Diamond Cosmetics, and she was the first to befriend the brunet. Logan didn't mind his job, but his boss was a little much sometimes.

James Diamond was the new CEO for his mother's cosmetic's business, and he always had to have things his way. Logan was his personal assistant, and most of the time he had to bend over backwards for his snobby boss. This wasn't Logan's first job choice, but he needed to make money to not only support himself, but to pay for med-school.

Logan has always wanted to be a doctor, but the money was hard for him to come up with. When he lived in Texas he worked hard to support himself and his mother. After his dad left it was up to Logan to take care of everything, and the brunet gave up on school for a while. He made the hard decision to move out. It was hard leaving his mother, but he needed to get away and live his life.

Minnesota wasn't at all like Texas, but Logan got used to it after a while. He lived in a decent town, and he liked that it wasn't over-populated. He made friends pretty quickly, so he wasn't that lonely. His mother did cross his mind every now and then, but not once did he regret his decision. Living alone and in a different place was good for him.

Logan gave Camille a quick smile, then he rushed over to his cubicle. He sat his coffee down on his desk, and threw his jacket over the chair. The first thing on his agenda was to prepare everything for James' meeting. The brunet knew that James hadn't looked over any of the paperwork, and he had to go over it with him before the meeting started. He gathered what he needed, then he headed to James' office.

"I wouldn't go in there," Camille said, as Logan passed by her desk.

"Why not?" The brunet questioned.

"He's in a meeting."

"Meeting? It doesn't start till nine."

"This one is different. Mercedes is with him," Camille said, and Logan rolled his eyes.

Mercedes Griffin was James' girlfriend, and the two had been together for a while. She was the daughter of a very rich and powerful CEO, and just like James, she always got her way. She never wanted to date him because she never dates anyone prettier than her, but she made an exception. Logan figured it was because she wanted more money, and that's what James had.

"What is the meeting about?" Logan asked.

"I overheard her talking about wanting her own makeup line, and if she could team up with James. I swear all that girl cares about is money," Camille replied.

"She irritates me. That bitch needs to stay away."

"Oh you're just upset because you have a crush on James."

The brunet boy blushed at his best friends words. It wasn't just a crush that Logan had; he was madly in love with his boss. James may be conceited, but he was extremely good looking. The moment Logan met James he was head over heels. It was hard to see James with his girlfriend, but that didn't stop him from flirting.

"It's not wrong to like him, right?" Logan asked.

"No. It's not like you two do anything," Camille said.

Logan was about to respond, but he was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. Mercedes walked out of James' office, and she immediately started to fix her skirt. Logan knew exactly what kind of meeting they had, and he felt himself getting jealous.

"Whore," Camille said, as soon as Mercedes left the building.

"Yep," The brunet boy agreed.

"Your turn."

Logan nodded and made his way to James' office. He knocked once, then he opened the door and entered the spacious room. James was sitting behind his desk, and he looked up to give the smaller brunet one of his dazzling smiles.

"Good morning, Mr. Diamond," Logan greeted.

"Loges, you don't have to call me by my last name. Even if it is sexy when you say it," James said.

"Just trying to be professional."

"Baby, there is nothing professional about you."

Logan felt his face heat up, and he was praying that James didn't notice. Of course the taller brunet did notice, and he couldn't help the grin that appeared over his face. James stood up from his chair, and made his way over to his assistant.

"Um, Mr. Dia-er James, you have that meeting in twenty minutes and-"

"Hmm twenty minutes? That gives us enough time."

James moved behind Logan, and his lips came into contact with the smaller brunet's neck. Logan's body shivered, and he couldn't help the moan that slipped past his lips. He turned around to face his boss, and he crashed their lips together. The taller of the two growled, and he pushed Logan onto his desk.

"Do you even care about the meeting?" Logan asked.

"Right now all I care about is getting into those tight jeans of yours," James replied.

"Go right ahead, boss."

James smirked and attacked Logan's lips, making the shorter boy moan. What they were doing was no where near professional, but Logan couldn't care less. Getting to fuck his very hot boss everyday was a dream come true. He never mentioned what he did with James to anyone, and he planned to keep it that way.

Logan let out another moan when his boss started to rub him through his jeans, and he felt his cock harden. It was very obvious that James was just as hard, and Logan couldn't wait for him to get out of his clothes. James broke the kiss and immediately had Logan bent over his desk. He unbuttoned the shorter brunet's jeans, and lowered them down his legs along with his boxers. Logan quickly kicked off his shoes, and stepped out of his clothes, kicking them to the side.

James had to bite back a moan at the sight of Logan's ass; the short boy was just incredibly sexy. Logan was starting to get impatient, and he pushed himself back against James' crotch. That only earned him a smack on the ass, and he yelped in surprise.

James smirked."Impatient are we?"

"Just hurry up and fuck me. We only have ten minutes," Logan said.

"With pleasure."

James only wished that he could tease Logan, but he knew he would get in trouble if he skipped another meeting. The teasing would just have to wait for another time. James reached around and placed two of his fingers at Logan's mouth. The smaller brunet understood and took the digits into his mouth, moaning as he did so.

Once his fingers were nice and slick, the taller brunet traced them down to Logan's awaiting entrance. He teased the tight opening with his middle finger, then he slowly pushed it in. It wasn't long before James had both fingers in, and was working the small boy open. What James was doing felt good, but Logan wanted more than just his fingers.

"James," he whined."Hurry up."

James removed his fingers and wiped them on his pants, then he pulled his cock out and slicked it up with saliva. He positioned himself at Logan's entrance and pushed in, emitting a moan from the boy beneath him. James knew they were running out of time, and he sped up his movements. Logan cried out when his sweet spot was hit, and James made sure to hit there again.

It only took a few more hard thrusts from James to have the smaller brunet come undone. James followed right after, and he filled Logan to the brim. The two rode out the rest of their orgasms, then James pulled out and fixed himself. Logan let himself catch his breath, then he quickly got dressed.

"How was that, baby?" James asked, as he straightened his tie.

"Amazing, but now you're five minutes late," Logan replied.

"It's fine. They can't do anything to me. I'm in charge."

"True, but next time pick a different time to bend me over your desk."

"I would invite you to my place, but you know I can't," James said.

"Are you ever going to leave her?" Logan asked.

"I'm working on it, baby. We're not doing so well and she'll be gone soon. Then it will be just you and me."

Logan nodded. "Well good luck in the meeting," he said.

"Thanks," James said.

He pulled Logan in for a kiss, then he left his office. Logan let out a sigh as he watched his boss leave. He knew that James was going to leave his girlfriend soon, but he wanted it to happen right now. It was going to happen, and Logan was at least thankful for that.

Logan straightened himself up, then he left James' office. He managed to sneak by Camille, and he made it to his little area. He plopped down in his chair and reached for his coffee, frowning when he realized it was now cold. He would just have to get some more later.

"Hey."

Logan looked up to see Camille, and he gave her a smile. She wasn't really allowed to leave her area, but she did it all the time.

"What took so long with the boss?" She asked.

"Oh I had to go over something with him," Logan replied.

"Took a while, but it must have been fun."

"Fun? Work isn't exactly like that."

"I know. You two fucked, didn't you?" Camille asked, and Logan's face turned red.

"What? No, we would never do that. He's just my boss," Logan said.

"Yeah, that you've slept with. Logan, I know it's been going on for a while."

"Okay, you got me. Does anyone else know?"

"Nope, but you should keep it down a bit," Camille said.

"Thanks for the advice. Look, just don't say anything. I don't want people to know," Logan said.

"I won't say a word, but just be careful. He isn't exactly single."

"I know, but he's leaving her for me. Things will be fine once she's out of the picture."

"Just be careful. I don't want something bad to happen," Camille said.

"I'll be fine. Nothing bad will happen okay? Just stop worrying," Logan said, and Camille nodded.

"Okay, well I have to get back to work. See ya for lunch."

Camille gave Logan a quick hug, then she left him alone. Logan turned back to his work, but it was hard for him to concentrate. James was constantly on his mind, but now something else was bothering him. It almost felt like he forgot something, but he didn't know what it was. Logan shrugged it off and got back to work. It was probably nothing.

**A/N: So was the first chapter okay? I'm not used to writing this way, but I'll get the hang of it. Well let me know what you think, and I will try and have the next chapter up soon. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi again! Thank you guys so much for liking the first chapter. This one didn't come out as long as i would've liked, but it doesn't matter. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.**

Camille sighed as she watched her friend run towards the bathroom for the third time that morning. She noticed that Logan had seemed fine earlier that morning when he came into work, but now he wasn't himself. The brunet boy had been puking his guts out, and Camille was getting worried. It's not like Logan to get sick; he was always taking care of himself and his health.

Logan finally emerged from the bathroom, and he gave Camille a weak smile as he passed by her desk. Camille decided to take a break from working, and find out what was going on with her friend. She found Logan at his desk, and he had his head buried in his arms.

"Logan," Camille asked and he looked up."Are you okay?"

"Yep. Just great," Logan replied, and Camille frowned.

"Liar. You look awful."

"No, I'm okay. I just didn't sleep last night."

"Okay, but what's your excuse for the puking? It's been going on for a while," Camille said.

"That's easy. I've been working so hard that my body is run down," Logan said.

"I don't think so. Have you thought about seeing a doctor?"

"Nah, I don't need to. I appreciate your concern, but I swear I'm fine."

Camille sighed. "If you say so."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to talk to James about something," Logan said, standing up from his desk.

"Right you have to 'talk' to him," Camille said.

"I'm serious. He said it's important."

"Okay, tell me how it goes."

Logan nodded and fixed his hair, then he headed to James' office. Logan had an idea of what James wanted to talk to him about, and he was hoping he was right. He knocked once on the door, and walked into the room. James stopped pacing the room and gave his assistant a smile.

"Hey, Loges. Sorry to interrupt whatever it was that you were doing, but I need to tell you something."

"I wasn't that 's going on?"

"It's about Mercedes," James said.

"Did you two break up?" Logan asked.

"Almost."

"Almost? James, I can't wait around forever."

"But you will wait for me won't you? I love you, Loges." James said.

"I love you, too. Can you just end it with her already?" Logan asked.

"I'm working on it. We got into a huge argument last night, and she went back to her dad. We are so close to being done."

Logan only sighed. "James, she'll come back."

"You really think so?" James asked.

"Yes. Just tell her that you are in love with someone else," Logan said.

"Okay, but I need a little more time. I want to tell her in a nice way, so I won't get slapped in the face."

"Fine. Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"No, that's it. But you don't have to go just yet. I haven't kissed you all day," James said.

Logan was about to protest, but James interrupted him and connected their lips. The smaller brunet quickly got into the kiss, but when he felt that all too familiar feeling in his throat, he pushed his boss away and ran towards the trash can. James was confused by Logan's sudden behavior, but he understood what was going on when the sound of retching could be heard.

"Loges, you okay?" James asked.

"Fine. I'm fine," Logan replied.

"You just threw up, though."

"I know, but it's nothing."

"Was it because of me?" James asked.

"No. James, I swear it's nothing," Logan replied, as he stood up from the floor.

"Well you look like shit, and everyone here has to look good so..."

"You want me to leave?"

"Yes. Look, baby it's only because you're sick. I mean, you don't want me getting sick, do you?" James asked.

"Really! That's all you care about? You know what? I'm not surprised," Logan said.

"Loges, don't get mad. I just want you to feel better."

"Fine, I'll go home. Hope you're happy."

"Baby, don't be mad at me. I care about you and seeing you like this hurts me," James said, and Logan rolled his eyes.

"Even though you're an ass, I still love you. I'll be back tomorrow," Logan said.

"Okay. Feel better, baby. I love you."

"See you tomorrow."

Logan gave James a peck on the cheek, then he left the room. The brunet didn't want to leave early, but he just wasn't feeling that great and resting sounded better than sitting behind a desk all day. Logan passed by Camille's area, but he didn't see the brunette girl around. He wanted to talk to her before he left, but he would just have to explain his early departure from work tomorrow.

Logan gathered up his things, then he left the building and headed home. The moment he got inside his apartment, he went into his bedroom. The brunet plopped down on the bed, and let out a sigh. He just got home and he was already bored with the place. Work wasn't that fun either, but at least he had Camille and James to make the day go by faster.

There wasn't much to do in the tiny apartment, so Logan decided to take a small nap. He still wasn't feeling that great, and sleep sounded like a good idea. The brunet changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt, and curled up under the blankets. He was exhausted, but sleep never came. Instead, thoughts of James and Mercedes tormented Logan's mind. Why was it so hard for James to leave her?

Logan knew he had to be patient, but it wasn't easy. He told James he would wait for him, but waiting was becoming difficult and now he had to wait even longer. James wanted more time to end things with his girlfriend, and that upset Logan even more. He was really starting to consider forgetting about his boss.

Finally, sleep took over and Logan was able to fall into a peaceful slumber. The following morning, however, was not peaceful. Not only was Logan late for work again, but he felt worse than he did yesterday. The vomiting continued, but now there was some new symptoms. Logan figured the fatigue was from working so hard, but he had no explanation for the stomach cramps and dizziness. Camille would know for sure.

Logan couldn't talk when he first got to work, but as soon as his break came along, he was running towards Camille's little area. The brunette girl was currently on the phone, and she held up a hand to silence her friend when he approached her. Logan sighed in frustration, and did his best to wait patiently.

"Okay," Camille said as she got off the phone, "what's going on?"

"I left early yesterday because I wasn't feeling good, but now I feel worse," Logan explained.

"How so?"

"I've been puking all morning, and now my stomach is bothering me. I must have caught a bug from someone."

"Logan, no one in this building is sick. You're the only one," Camille said.

"I can't be the only one. I got this from somewhere, and I'm here more than anywhere else," Logan said.

"Then I would've gotten it, too."

"I guess you're right, but then what's wrong with me?"

"Okay, what are your symptoms again?" Camille asked.

"Uh vomiting, stomach ache, dizziness and um...something else," Logan replied.

"Like what? Tell me!"

"Um it's uh...ya know? Um..."

"Logan Mitchell, you tell me right now," Camille demanded.

"Okay, okay. My nipples are a little sensitive," Logan said, blushing furiously.

"Oh. Uh that is a little weird. Um wow."

"Camille, you're not helping! I have no idea what is going on with me."

"Well, I might have an idea but-"

"Tell me!" Logan interrupted.

"I think you might be pregnant."

"Wait, what? Could I-nah that can't be it."

"Logan, you have some early symptoms," Camille said.

"I can't be pregnant! You're lying!" Logan cried.

"Calm down. We don't know for sure."

"I need to find out now or I will go insane."

"Give me five minutes, then we can run to the store. We're going to need a longer lunch today."

Logan was terrified at the thought of being pregnant. Sure he's thought about having kids with James, but he wanted to actually be in a real relationship with his boss. They were supposed to be married and living in their dream home, not having to hide how they felt about each other. Now that was all ruined.

He was thinking too much about this, and the brunet tried to calm himself down. There was still the possibility that he wasn't pregnant. That's what Logan was hoping for. Yeah he wanted kids, but now wasn't the best time. There was still some things that had to be sorted out.

"Down here!" Camille cried, as she finally found the right aisle and picked up a pregnancy test.

It shouldn't have taken so long to find the damn thing, but how was Logan supposed to know where they were kept? He's never had to hunt one down before. He walked over to where Camille was standing, and he let his brown eyes browse the selections.

"They're so expensive," He said, observing one of the many boxes.

"Yeah, but you really need one," Camille said.

"I know, but there is so many to choose from."

"Logan, they all work the same. Just buy the one you're holding."

"It's twenty bucks!" The brunet boy exclaimed.

Camille rolled her eyes. "I'll buy it, but you pay for lunch."

It was a deal. Camille paid for the test, then she handed it to Logan for him to take. He made his way to the bathroom, and found an empty stall. He didn't bother reading the instructions; it was pretty simple. Once he was done, he made sure he was still the only one in the bathroom, then he walked over to the sinks. He set the test down to wash his hands, and then he waited.

Logan figured he had been waiting enough, and he slowly picked up the plastic stick. He was scared to flip it over and read the results. What if he was pregnant? What then? He was worried about how James would react. Maybe James would be happy and actually be there for him. At least that's what Logan was hoping would happen.

The brunet took a deep breath, and pushed all negative thoughts out of his head. He turned the test over and peered at the tiny window. A blue plus was staring back at him.

**A/N: Well I hope everyone liked it. I will update as soon as I can. I'm pushing for tomorrow, but I don't know yet. It will be soon though! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi, guys! Thanks so much for the feedback. I know everyone is wondering about Kendall and I swear he is coming really soon. I hope everyone likes this chapter =)**

"Logan, it's not that bad."

Logan just gave Camille a dirty look, making her smile apologetically. It wasn't just bad, it was completely awful. Logan wasn't exactly ready for a baby, yet here he was pregnant and with James' baby. The brunet should be jumping for joy, but he wasn't. He just didn't seem happy about this.

Camille let out a sigh, and turned her attention back to her lunch. She had decided on a small cafe, but Logan wasn't even interested. His food hadn't been touched, and it seemed like it never would be. Camille didn't understand how her friend could be so upset. Having a baby wasn't the end of the world.

"Logan, please eat something," Camille said.

"Not hungry," Logan mumbled.

"But you're eating for two now."

Hearing that just made Logan groan. He knew he should be eating, but right now he didn't have much of an appetite. His mind wasn't on the food in front of him, he was too busy thinking about James and the life growing inside of him.

He was absolutely terrified.

"Camille, I'm scared," He quietly admitted.

"I know, but you don't have to be. Having a baby is something to be happy about," Camille said.

"But I don't feel happy. I should be excited, but I guess I'm just worried about James. I mean, he's with someone and I'm having his baby."

"Then forget about him."

"I can't. He's the perfect person to help me raise this child," Logan said.

"Um not really. He's a jerk," Camille said.

"No, he's successful and he knows what he's doing with his life. He'll be a great father."

Camille sighed. "Money isn't everything, but if you think he'll be a good dad then be with him."

"I'm just scared to tell him," Logan said.

"Well, he deserves to know. You have to tell him sooner or later."

Logan knew she was right, but that didn't make him feel any better. But if he wanted James to be in the baby's life, then he had to tell him. He didn't know how James was going to take the news, but he was hoping that his boss would be happy. James had always mentioned kids in the past, and that made Logan feel a little better. Maybe James would take the news well.

After lunch, the two headed back to work. Logan had managed to eat some of his meal, but he had trouble eating all of it. He blamed his sudden loss of appetite on nerves and morning sickness. He didn't understand why it had that name; it occurred of all hours of the day. The minute Logan got back to work, he found himself running towards the bathroom. So much for getting lunch.

Logan came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, and he headed towards his work space. He plopped down in the chair and laid his head on his desk. He's never felt so awful in his whole life, and this was just the beginning. He had nine long months of this.

"Knock, knock." Logan looked up to see his boss, and he gave him a small smile.

"Can we talk?" James asked.

Logan nodded and followed James back to his office. He figured he was in trouble for taking a longer lunch than usual, and begging for forgiveness was probably needed. James shut the door as soon as they entered the room, then his lips were instantly on Logan's. Logan was taken aback, but he quickly got over it and kissed back.

"What was that for?" Logan asked, once the kiss ended.

"That was for finally getting to have you without having to hide it. Mercedes and I are officially done," James said, with a smile.

"Wait, really?"

"Yep. She moved out last night and I have my apartment all to myself again."

"Wow." Logan was absolutely speechless. "What happens now?"

"We can finally be together. Isn't this what you wanted?" James asked.

"Yeah, of course! This is great!"

"I knew this would make you feel better. Speaking of that, how are you by the way?"

"I'm a little better," Logan replied.

"That's great!" James exclaimed. "I hated seeing you so sick."

"Yeah. Um, James? I have to tell you something."

"Will this take long? I'm only asking because I have another meeting today. You forgot to remind me and I'm already running late."

"That was today? James, I'm so sorry. I was at lunch and-"

"Forget about it. What did you want to tell me?" James asked.

"Uh." Suddenly Logan didn't want to tell James his secret. "Nothing. Good luck in your meeting."

"Thanks, babe." James kissed Logan's head, then he was gone.

Logan let out a sigh, and ran a hand through his hair. He just blew his opportunity to tell James about the baby. James was all ears, but yet Logan never got the words out. It wasn't supposed to be this hard, but Logan was making it harder than it needs to be. He'll get his chance.

Logan went back to his desk, and tried to focus on something else. He checked James' schedule, and sighed when he saw that his boss was busy all day. Logan couldn't help but be happy about that. He might not get the chance to tell James today, but in the back of his mind Logan knew that he had to find a way to talk to James. He couldn't hide it for long.

The following day, Logan rushed passed Camille's desk before she could see him. He knew that she would bite his head off if she found out that he didn't tell James yesterday. Today was different, though. Logan was going to tell James, no matter how busy his boss was.

"Did you honestly think you could hide from me?" Camille asked, and Logan spun around.

Damn the girl was sneaky.

"I guess not," Logan muttered.

"You didn't tell him, did you?"

"No, but I tried."

"Logan, he needs to know. You're having his baby!" Camille exclaimed.

"Will you shush!" Logan hissed, when he noticed other employees staring. "The whole building doesn't need to know."

"Well James does."

"I'm going to tell him today."

"You better or I won't talk to you anymore," Camille said.

"That's a little childish, don't you think?" Logan questioned, and Camille ignored him.

She was serious.

"Fine! I'll tell him right now."

Camille smiled. "Good. Tell me what he says."

"Don't I always?"

"Just go, smartass."

Logan chuckled and walked away from Camille. He felt confident a few minutes earlier, but now he quickly lost his confidence as he neared James' office. What if James didn't take this well and he forgets ever wanting a relationship? Logan didn't want to think about that possibility. He has waited forever for James, and now he has him. Nothing was going to ruin that.

"Um, James?" Logan squeaked, as he opened the office door. "Can we talk?"

"Sure. What's up, baby?" James asked.

"I uh... let me sit down." Logan sat down in the chair in front of James' desk, and he looked up to meet hazel eyes. "I need to tell you something important."

"Is everything okay? You don't look so good."

"I'm okay...well actually I'm not. I'm pregnant."

The last few words were so quiet that James wasn't sure if he even heard them correctly. Logan was pregnant? How the hell did that happen.

"Wait, pregnant?" James asked, and Logan nodded. "How?"

"We had sex," Logan replied.

You don't have to be a genius to figure that out, but James wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the crayon box.

"I know that! Don't make me feel stupid. I meant, how did this happen when we are always so careful?"

"We weren't very careful last time."

"Well fuck."

Those were not the words Logan wanted to hear after telling James, and he frowned.

"You're mad, aren't you?" Logan asked.

James' expression softened, and he sighed. "No. I'm just a little scared."

"Me, too."

"I mean, I don't know anything about kids."

"Well what about Fox? You're good with him," Logan said.

"He's a dog, Loges," James said.

"You're still considered his daddy."

"True, but aren't babies harder?"

"I guess so, but if you don't want a baby right now then-"

"Don't even finish that sentence. I want this baby," James said.

"You do?" Logan asked. "But what about your job and living your life?"

"Loges, I'm only twenty-two. I have a lot of time."

"That's what I'm talking about. A baby won't give you much time to do the things you want," Logan said.

"We can still do stuff. Logan, I really want this baby," James said.

"You say that now."

"No, I mean it. I will be with you every step of the way. You have my word."

"Promise?" Logan asked.

"I promise," James replied with a smile.

"That's good to hear. I feel better now that you know."

"I'm actually really excited. We're having a baby!"

"Yeah, it's great. There's just something else we have to do."

"And what's that?" James was confused.

"Tell our parents."

James' face paled. "We have to do that? Is it necessary?"

"Yes. They need to know," Logan said.

"Right, but there is a small problem. My mom doesn't know about you."

"Oh. Just uh tell her that...shit. James! She is going to hate me!"

"I'll handle it okay? Don't get stressed out," James said.

"Too late," Logan said.

"Baby, I'll handle it."

"Okay. I have to get back to work."

James nodded and walked Logan to the door, giving his assistant a quick kiss. Logan went back to his work area, and plopped down in the chair. The good news was that James knew about the baby and he was happy, the bad news was that they had to explain this to their parents. Logan knew his mother would be happy, but he couldn't say the same for James' parents. Logan was scared of how they were going to react. This wasn't going to be good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner, but I was having my baby shower. It was fun lol. Anyway this chapter is kind of like a filler, but the end is important I guess. And Kendall is in the next one! Yay for Kendall! Hope you guys enjoy.

Logan couldn't help the smile that crossed his face as his hands roamed around his pregnant belly. He was around four months, and his growing bump was becoming noticeable. Camille loved rubbing it, but she still had to be discrete about it when they were working. Only two people knew about the baby, but now it was time for the parents to know.

Logan decided it would be best if he waited until he was a little bigger to spill the news. He knew his mother would be shocked, but she would come around quickly to the idea of becoming a grandmother. James' parents were different, and Logan knew they wouldn't like the idea very much. Especially since they've never met or even heard of Logan.

Logan's mother knew about James, and she didn't approve. She didn't like the idea of her son being with someone like James. He was up to no good in her eyes, but that didn't stop Logan. He knew James was the perfect person for him.

The sound of the doorbell caught Logan's attention, and his brown eyes immediately landed on the clock that was hanging on the bathroom wall. It was only six o'clock. James' parents were supposed to be here in an hour. If they were here now Logan was going to lose it.

He walked into the living room and opened the front door, relief washing over him when he saw James. He thought the Diamond's would arrive together, but having James here first made Logan feel better. He was nervous beyond belief about having James' parents over at his apartment. James thought they would get to know Logan better this way.

"Hey, baby," James greeted and pecked Logan on the cheek. "How are you?"

"Um fine I guess. The baby's fine, too," Logan said.

"Huh?"

"The baby? Remember?"

"Oh! Yeah, I remember. How is my little guy?" James asked.

Logan rolled his eyes. "James, we don't know if its a boy yet."

"Loges, don't be ridiculous. It's a boy and he will have my good looks."

"Uh huh. Look, I'm glad you're here and all, but I need to finish setting up."

"The place looks fine." James let his eyes wander around the apartment. "It would be a shame if we got it dirty."

"James, we are not having sex. Why can't you be normal and relax on the couch?" Logan questioned.

"Because I have no one to relax with me. Logan, just sit down and take a chill pill."

"Fine." Logan sat down on the couch and James joined him.

"See? Don't you feel better?" James asked.

"I guess. I'm still scared though," Logan admitted.

"Don't be. I'm sure my parents will be fine. How did your mom take it?"

"I uh didn't tell her yet."

"What! Then why do we have to tell mine!" James exclaimed.

"Calm down! I'm going to tell her okay? I promise," Logan said and James nodded.

The sound of the doorbell made both boys jump, and Logan didn't even have to ask who was at the door. It was pretty obvious. James sat up and pulled Logan to his feet. Logan didn't want to answer the door; he was frozen in fear. Another ding from the doorbell broke Logan from his trance, and he made his way to the door. As soon as the door was open, Mrs. Diamond barged into the apartment.

"Hi, mom." James gave the smaller woman a kiss on the cheek. "Where's dad?"

"Oh, James. Did you honestly think he would show up? He hasn't seen you in years."

Logan knew about the divorce, but James never told him how bad it really was. He felt bad for James, and he figured this was why James was so excited about the baby. He wanted to be a better father.

"Who are you?"

Logan snapped out of it and his eyes landed on Mrs. Diamond. She was obviously waiting for an answer, and fast.

"I'm Logan. I work for James and-"

"Oh you're his little assistant. Nice to finally meet you. James mentioned you wanted to tell me something," Mrs. Diamond said.

"Actually, mom, we both need to talk to you," James said.

"Would you like a drink, Mrs. Diamond?" Logan asked.

"Call me Brooke. And yes, a glass of wine would be lovely.

Logan couldn't remember if he had any, but he quickly rushed to the kitchen anyway. While he looked for a bottle, James and his mother made themselves comfortable on the couch and immediately started a conversation about none other than themselves. Logan was really hoping that the child inside him wasn't conceited in any way.

Logan found a bottle and he poured two glasses. There was no way he was drinking tonight. He went back into the living room and handed the Diamond's their drinks, ignoring the fact that they didn't thank him.

"So." Brooke took a sip of wine. "What was it that you boys wanted to tell me?" She continued.

"It's actually pretty big news," James replied.

"Really?"

"Yeah. We are um...pregnant," Logan muttered.

A part of him was hoping that Brooke didn't hear, but the look she had was obvious that she heard. Logan wiggled uncomfortably in James' arms, and braced himself for the yelling that was sure to come. But it never did.

"Pregnant? How could this happen? You boys are too young," Brooke said.

"Mom, we're not sixteen. We're adults now," James said.

"Yes, but what about the business? You can't be a CEO with a baby!"

"Mrs. Dia-er Brooke, I would be taking care of the baby most of the time. James' work won't be affected," Logan said.

Brooke glanced at Logan, then she turned her eyes back to her son. "And why him! I thought you would be with some pretty girl and give me grandchildren in ten years!"

Ouch. Logan tried to not let those words get to him, but wow did they hurt. He was really regretting telling Mrs. Diamond.

"Mom, please stop," James begged.

"I'm sorry, honey but this is too much. You need to do something about the problem in front of you. I will not accept this."

"Mrs. Diamond-"

"Don't bother speaking to me. You're the reason why my son's life is ruined. He should just fire you and be done with it," Brooke said.

"Mom!" James was getting angry.

"James, you have to decide what you really want. I will not be around if you make the wrong choice."

James opened his mouth, but he decided being quiet would be better. Logan was hoping his boyfriend would stick up for him, but that wasn't going to happen. Brooke set her glass down, grabbed her purse, then she left the apartment. Logan sighed and pushed James away from him so he could clean up.

"Thanks by the way," he said.

"Loges, what did you want me to do?" James asked.

"Oh I don't know...stick up for me! You just let her bash me and our child!"

"That's how she is."

"That doesn't make it okay! Dammit, James!"

James jumped up from the couch to calm his boyfriend. "It's okay, baby. Shh calm down."

Logan nuzzled his face into James' chest, and hot tears ran down his cheeks. Stupid hormones.

"We don't need her okay? We can raise this baby just fine on our own."

"I know, but I thought she would be happy."

"She's only happy if there's money involved or if you compliment her. Telling her that she is going to be a grandmother isn't exactly a compliment to her," James said.

"I hate your mom," Logan muttered, and James chuckled.

"I know. I do too sometimes."

"Thanks for making me feel better. I think I'm going to bed. I'm a little tired."

"No problem. I love you." James said.

Logan smiled at his words."I love you, too."

James kissed Logan goodnight, then he was gone. Logan locked up his front door, and let out a sigh. That could've gone a whole lot better.

A week later, Logan found himself being awoken by the doorbell. He groaned and rolled over to read the time on his alarm clock. It was eight-thirty. He didn't have work today since James was on a business trip, and he had planned on sleeping in for once. That plan was ruined.

Logan flung the sheets off and crawled out of bed as the doorbell continued to ding. He walked into the living room with a yawn, and he opened the door. He wasn't expecting to see the person in front of him.

"Mom?"

"Morning, sweetie. Sorry to wake you."

"What are you doing here?" Logan asked.

"I got an early flight," Joanna said, as she pushed past Logan to get inside the apartment.

She hasn't seen her son in a while, and she thought he would've invited her over sometime. His apartment wasn't that messy; just a few medical books and papers lying around. Other than that, he actually kept the place up.

"Honey, the place looks nice. I'm surprised you never had me over."

"I've been busy with work."

"How is work? You never call anymore," Joanna said.

"It's great. Mom. I don't think this is a good time," Logan said.

"Why not? I haven't seen you since you left, and you don't bother calling or visiting. I miss you, sweetie."

Now Logan felt guilty. He hasn't put much effort into talking to his mother, and there was a lot that he had to tell her. Might as well get it over with.

"I miss you, too. Um there is something I have to tell you."

Joanna nodded and took a seat on the couch, patting the spot next to her for Logan to sit down. He sat down and he didn't miss his mother's eyes land on his baby bump. He gulped.

"Honey, are you...pregnant?" Joanna whispered the last part.

He could lie, but what would be the point now. She already figured out his secret.

Logan sighed. "Yeah."

"That's wonderful! My little boy is pregnant!"

This was not something Logan expected, but he wasn't going to question it. His mother was happy for him, and that's what he wanted.

"Who's the father?"

Oh no.

"Uh a guy."

"I know that, but who is he? Someone from work?" Joanna asked.

"Yeah, you know him actually," Logan replied.

"I do?"

_Just tell_ _her_! Logan screamed at himself.

"His name is James."

She didn't know who he was talking about, her face showed it. Her expression changed, and Logan knew she had figured it out.

"James? As in James Diamond!"

"Well...yeah, that's him."

"Hortense Logan Mitchell!"

She rarely used his full name. The only time she used it was when she was upset with him.

"Mom, let me explain," Logan said.

"Sweetie, he's not right for you. You deserve someone who is going to love and respect you."

"But he does! He cares about me and the baby."

"It's a lie! He's saying things you want to hear," Joanna said.

"No, he's not," Logan said quietly.

"Honey, you need to forget about him. I'll help you with the baby."

"Mom, he wants to be around. He's a great guy. He's successful and-"

"Logan, that's not enough."

"It is for me."

Joanna sighed. There was no point in trying to convince her son that the man he loves wasn't good. He was already convinced that James was perfect, even if no one else thought so.

"Okay. You need to make your own decisions now, and if this is what you think is right then I can't stop you."

"Mom, don't be mad. I still want you around."

"I will be. I love you and my grandchild very much," Joanna said.

"Thanks, mom," Logan said.

Logan was glad that his mother accepted the news, but he still wanted her to like James. He could sort of see why she wasn't very fond of James, but he knew over time she would accept him. But until then Logan was happy with his mother accepting her grandchild.

The months seemed to just roll by, and Logan was already nearing his due date. He was happy because now he wouldn't feel so uncomfortable, but he was beyond nervous about having the baby. Camille had helped set up the nursery, but even that didn't make him feel prepared.

James' mother still didn't bother coming around, and the two stopped talking. James was upset at first, but he later felt better because the constant nagging was at least gone. Logan was glad that Brooke wasn't around, but he had a feeling that she would change her mind. He was hoping she wouldn't.

Since Logan was on leave from work, he decided to use his time wisely. The nursery was finished, but there was still so much to do. Logan knew Camille was off today, and he decided to spend the day with her. The two spent a few hours getting baby supplies, then they decided to take a break and get some lunch.

"Why aren't you eating?" Camille asked, when she noticed her friend wasn't eating.

"Not really hungry," Logan replied.

He was a little hungry, but right now he didn't feel like eating anything. He felt a little off, but that wasn't something Camille needed to know. She would just freak out and rush him to the hospital. That wasn't necessary.

"Okay, I know that's a lie. You're always eating."

"Gee thanks."

"I'm sorry, Logan, but its true. Now what's going on?" Camille asked.

Logan sighed." I just don't feel that great."

"Like you're in labor or..."

"No, not that. It's just-I don't know. James is being weird."

"What did he do now?" Camille asked.

"He's been a little distant," Logan replied.

"See? This was why your mother didn't want you with him. Just drop his ass already."

"I can't. This baby is due any day now, and I love him."

Camille rolled her eyes."He's still not worth it, but whatever."

"Can you just stop? He really is a great guy. I wish you could see that," Logan said.

"I wish I could too, but the blonde he's with is making it difficult."

Logan cocked his head in confusion, and Camille gestured to the table a few rows behind them. Sure enough, James was there with some blonde woman. The two were talking and flirting, and even a few kisses were being shared. Logan couldn't handle it and he turned away.

"I'm sorry," Camille said, quietly.

Logan couldn't respond;he was too shocked to do anything. Tears started to form in his eyes, and he tried to keep them from falling. This wasn't the time to cry, at least not now anyway. There was no way that he was going to let James get away with this.

"What are you going do?" Camille asked.

Again, Logan didn't answer. Instead, he stood up from his chair and made his way over to James, ready to give the pretty boy a piece of his mind. James quickly noticed the smaller brunet, and his face paled. He was about to leave with his date, but Logan stopped them.

"Going somewhere?" Logan asked.

"H-hey, Loges. I was just-"

"So when were you going to tell me about this tramp?"

"Excuse me?" The blonde girl said, and Logan glanced at her.

"Logan, she's just a friend." James tried to explain.

"Just save it. I'm done."

Logan turned away from James and walked out of the restaurant, not even noticing that James had followed him. He could hear his name being called, but he kept on walking.

"Logan, wait up! Let's talk this out."

Logan stopped and spun around to face James. "No! You're a jerk and I'm done with you."

"Loges, Jennifer is just-"

"Is just what, James? Your girl of the week! You didn't want me, did you?"

"Logan, I'm sorry," James said.

"Forget it. I never want to see you again. Have fun with Jennifer," Logan said, and James sighed.

Before he could say anything else, Camille shoved him out of the way and started to walk away with Logan. James got the hint and made his way back to the restaurant.

"You okay?" Camille asked.

"No. I don't want to talk about it," Logan replied.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"Camille, I just want to go home."

"Okay, let's go back to my car."

"No, that's okay. I think I'll just walk."

Camille wasn't very fond of that idea, but Logan needed some space right now. She just nodded and watched her friend walk away. Logan felt bad for leaving Camille, but he didn't want to be here right now. He was absolutely devastated and he just wanted to be left alone. Walking home wasn't the best idea, but Logan didn't care. He could at least think about things.

Logan stopped walking after a few minutes, and he groaned when he felt a sharp pain shoot across his stomach. He waited for it to pass, then he continued to walk home. Another pain came a few minutes later, and Logan doubled over because it was so strong. He couldn't believe he was going into labor, and he wasn't even close to home or the hospital.

The day just got ten times worse.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the lovely feedback. Hope you all like this chapter :-)**

Kendall let out a sigh as he glanced at the clock. His shift was almost over, and he couldn't wait to get out of here. It's not that he didn't like his job, but working at a grocery store wasn't something that he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Hockey was his passion, and his biggest dream was to play for The Minnesota Wilds. But until that day comes, he was stuck working in the small store.

Kendall stopped stocking the shelf he was working on, and he turned his attention to the girl up front. Lucy noticed that someone was watching her, and she gave Kendall a smile. Lucy was one of Kendall's best friends at the store, and it was obvious that the two had a thing for each other. But nothing ever happened.

Lucy wasn't comfortable starting a new relationship since her last one ended so badly, and Kendall didn't seem ready to start a new one after his girlfriend left. Jo had left about a year ago to go to college, and Kendall had taken it very hard. He tried distracting himself by hanging out with his roommate, Carlos, but even that didn't help him.

When Lucy got hired as a cashier, Kendall was intrigued by her. She wasn't like other girls, and Kendall felt an instant attraction. Of course Lucy was stubborn, but that didn't stop the blond from trying to talk to her. The two didn't start off friends; they were always at each other's throat. But eventually that stopped, and the two were always together.

Kendall had tried asking her out, but she always declined. It was frustrating, but he understood why she was hesitant about dating again. Kendall wasn't sure if he even wanted to try again. Jo broke his heart when she left, and he didn't want the next person to do the same.

Lucy finished up with the customer, then she walked over to Kendall. The blond stopped what he was doing, and climbed down the latter to see what his friend wanted.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just wondering when you get off," Lucy replied.

"Why? Are you asking me out?"

"No. I just don't want to be stuck in this store by myself."

"Oh I forgot you're closing tonight. I could stay a little longer, but I have plans for tonight," Kendall said.

"Uh huh. Let me guess, eating corn dogs and playing video games. How fun," Lucy said, and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"You know, Carlos and I don't do that all the time. We go out and stuff."

"Well have fun. Maybe I'll text you so I don't die from boredom."

"I'll look forward to that," Kendall said, and he glanced at his watch. "Well my shift is done. Bye-bye."

Lucy just rolled her eyes and went back up to the front to help the next customer. Kendall made sure he cleaned up his work station and clocked out, then he headed towards the exit with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to go home and watch some hockey with his best friend.

"Not so fast, blondie," Lucy said, and Kendall stopped in his tracks. "You have to gather all the carts from outside."

"Why can't you do it? You're closing," Kendall said.

"It's your job."

"Ugh. Fine."

Kendall walked out of the store, and frowned when he saw all the carts in various places. He was used to putting the shopping carts back, but right now he just didn't feel up to it. He was tired and all he wanted to do was kick back at his apartment, but his plans were ruined. Kendall just sighed and got to work.

The parking lot was small, so it wasn't taking very long for the blond to gather all the carts. He was almost done, but he stopped when something caught his attention. Well, actually someone.

A small brunet was walking down the street, and it seemed like he was in pain. When the boy got closer, Kendall noticed his round belly and it immediately clicked that this boy was in labor. There was no one around to help, so Kendall dropped what he was doing and ran over to the brunet.

"Hey! Are you okay?" he asked, and the shorter boy stopped.

"I'm fine," he replied.

"No, you're not. Do you need a ride to the hospital?"

"No, I swear I'm good. Thanks though."

The brunet cried out and he doubled over in pain, making Kendall grab his shoulder. The boy just shrugged him off and Kendall backed away. He didn't understand how this boy didn't want his help.

"Listen, there is no way that you're going to make it to the hospital by walking. I'm parked right there and I can drive you." Kendall tried again.

"That's nice of you, but I don't need any help. I'm fine!" The brunet snapped.

"No, you're not. I'm sure you don't want to have this kid in the parking lot."

The brunet's expression changed, and he sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay. Just hurry."

Kendall quickly grabbed the last shopping cart and pushed it, cheering quietly when it landed perfectly with the others. The brunet just rolled his eyes. Kendall led the shorter boy over to his car, and helped him into the front seat before he climbed in. The blond quickly started the car and drove off.

"So, what's your name?" Kendall asked.

"What?" The brunet said.

"I just thought that since you're in my car you could tell me who you are."

"Look, I don't want to give an introduction. I just want to get to the hospital."

Kendall frowned."Are you like this with everyone?"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Fine! I'm Logan."

"See? Was that so hard? I'm Kendall."

"Fascinating," Logan said, as he was pushed against the door. "Could you slow down!"

"Sorry," Kendall mumbled. "I just want to get you there on time."

"Well, I'd like to live so slow your ass down."

"I get you're in labor and all, but you don't have to be so mean."

Logan sighed. "I know. I just had a bad day."

"Oh. Was it worse than mine?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, probably."

"What happened?"

"It's personal," Logan replied.

"Gotcha,"Kendall said.

"By the way, what's with the outfit?"

Kendall glanced down at himself, and then turned back to Logan. "My work uniform."

"Ah. Is the beanie included?" Logan asked.

"No, that's just my special touch."

Logan nodded and turned his head towards the window. Kendall couldn't help but glance over at the other boy. His dark hair was sticking to his forehead from all the sweat, and his pale skin was glowing. He was absolutely stunning, and Kendall couldn't believe his luck. A small smile appeared over the blond's face.

"What?" Logan asked, when he noticed Kendall smiling.

"Nothing. It's just that-never mind,"Kendall replied.

Logan didn't buy it, but he left it alone. Another contraction wracked through his body, and he whimpered in pain. His pants suddenly became wet, and he cursed to himself.

"What? Are you okay?" Kendall asked.

"My water broke. Shit, I'm sorry," Logan replied.

"It's okay. Carlos has peed in here a few times."

"Wait, what?"

"I cleaned it. Calm down."

"Are we almost there?" Logan asked.

"Yep, but if you need to cross your legs then-"

"That won't be necessary."

Kendall chuckled and pulled up to the hospital entrance. He quickly parked the car and got out to assist Logan. The smaller boy mumbled a 'thanks' and Kendall nodded.

"Okay," Logan said, once the two were inside. "I can take it from here."

"You sure? I mean, I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone," Kendall said.

"It's fine. I can call Camille."

"You're girlfriend?"

"No, she's my best friend," Logan replied.

"Well, what about the father?"

"I uh don't know who it is. It's a long story."

"Oh, well I still don't like leaving you alone. Do you really want to have this baby by yourself?" Kendall asked.

"I'm fine! Geez!" Logan cried.

Kendall rolled his eyes and walked over to the woman at the front desk. He was sick of Logan being stubborn, and there was no way that he was going to leave his side. Logan needs him.

"Hi, excuse me," Kendall said to the woman and she looked up. "my friend-er boyfriend is in labor."

"How far apart are his contractions?" the woman asked.

"I'd say five minutes."

The woman nodded and got a nurse to assist them. Logan was not happy that Kendall interfered, but he was thankful that he was getting helped right away. The two were rushed to an empty room and Logan was immediately set up to various machines. Kendall was given scrubs, and he quickly threw them over his work clothes.

"Why are you still here?" Logan asked, when Kendall walked into the room.

"I already told you I'm not leaving your side," Kendall replied.

"I get that you feel sorry for me or whatever, but I don't know you."

"Then get to know me. We have time for a small introduction."

Logan scoffed. "I don't think so."

"I'll start. I'm Kendall Knight and I was born and raised here. Um I work at Sherwood's Grocery Store, but I want to play professional hockey-"

"Why hockey?" Logan interrupted.

"Because I'm good at it and it's something I've always wanted to do. Don't you have a dream?"

"Yeah."

"What is it?"

"I want to be a doctor," Logan said.

"Why a doctor? You have to be really smart and deal with dead people," Kendall said, and Logan rolled his eyes.

"For your information I happen to be very smart."

"So then your dream came true?"

Logan sighed. "Not exactly. After my dad left I moved out here and never got around to going to school."

"Well, we have something in common. My dad left, too," Kendall said.

"We actually have two things in common. Our dads left and we're stuck doing something we don't want to do."

"Where do you work?" Kendall asked.

Logan opened his mouth to answer, but another contraction hit and he tried focusing on his breathing instead. "I work for Diamond Cosmetics," he said once the contraction ended.

"Oh. That place is filled with snobby people," Kendall said.

"Gee thanks."

"Not you! I just don't get why someone like you is working there."

Logan shrugged. "A jobs a job."

"So what happened to the father?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know who it is. He left before all of this."

"Oh, so he was just a one night stand?"

"Yeah," Logan replied.

Kendall reached for Logan's hand when the brunet cried out in pain, and Logan didn't pull away. The doctor came in a few minutes later to check Logan's progress, and he announced that it was time to push. Kendall could tell that Logan was nervous, and he assured him that everything was going to be fine.

Logan bore down as soon as a new contraction came, and he squeezed Kendall's hand tightly, making the blond yelp in pain. Kendall felt bad for Logan every time the brunet cried out or screamed in pain. It was awful to watch and not be able to do anything.

"You're doing great," Kendall said.

"This hurts," Logan panted.

"I know, but it will be worth it."

Logan nodded and started pushing again, crying out when the pain increased. He never thought it would be this bad, and he almost felt like giving up. But giving up wasn't an option. He's made it this far already.

After two agonizing hours, it was over and Logan let his head hit the pillow. He looked up when Kendall told him to, and he saw his baby for the first time and he couldn't help but smile. The doctor announced it was a boy, and he had Kendall cut the cord. The blond was surprised that the doctor had him do it, but then he remembered he was pretending to be Logan's boyfriend.

"He's perfect," Logan said, once the baby was wrapped up and placed in his arms.

"Yeah." Kendall agreed. "Do you have a name?"

Logan shook his head. "No, I didn't know I was having a boy."

"I'll help you out. How about Michael?"

"He doesn't look like a Michael. This is hard."

"Hmm," Kendall said, as he looked closer at the baby. "He does have the same color of hair as you. How about Logan Jr.?"

"No. Is Tyler okay?" Logan asked.

"Yeah! That's a good one."

Logan nodded and looked down at his son's sleeping face. "It's perfect." he said.

"Do you want me to hold him?" Kendall asked, when he saw Logan yawn.

"Would you? I just want to take a small nap."

Kendall nodded and Logan placed the baby in his arms before falling into a deep sleep. Kendall gently rocked the newborn in his arms, and he hummed quietly. Normally it would be weird to be holding a strangers child, but this just felt right. He hardly knew the baby and the sleeping boy, but being around them felt perfect.

Kendall never wanted to let them go.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey, everyone. I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I got really sick and didn't feel well enough to update, and then the internet was down for a while. Thank you for being patient with me. Well here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Kendall quietly opened the door to his apartment, and tip-toed inside. A small sliver of sunlight shone through the curtains, giving Kendall enough light to maneuver around the apartment. The blond wasn't worried about bumping into his roommate, it was too early for Carlos to be awake.

Kendall didn't mean to come home at this time, but he didn't feel comfortable leaving his new friend alone at the hospital. Logan had assured him that he was fine, but Kendall wasn't buying it. He wanted to be around Logan and the baby, even if he didn't know them that well. But there was always time to get to know them a little better.

He knew where they lived since he gave them a ride home, but he wasn't sure he should stop by any time soon. Logan still seemed a little uncomfortable around the blond, and Kendall didn't want to make it more awkward.

The lights suddenly turned on and Kendall froze.

"Where have you been?"

Kendall spun around to find his best friend standing in the middle of the living room, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey, Carlos! I was just-"

"Why didn't you come home last night? I waited up for you," Carlos said.

"I was at work," Kendall said.

"All night?" Carlos asked, then his face lit up. "Did you finally go out with Lucy?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "No. Geez, Carlos, how many time do I have to tell you? She's not interested."

"Oh. Then did you meet someone!"

"Yes."

"Who is it? Is she cute?"

"Um she's a he and I guess he's pretty cute," Kendall said.

"Ooh! How'd you meet him?" Carlos asked.

"He was at the store."

"Well yeah! Kendall, tell me!"

Kendall sighed. " Fine. He was in labor and in gave him a ride to the hospital. I stayed with him all night."

"Was his boyfriend mad that you did that?" Carlos asked.

"That's the best part! He doesn't have one."

"Oh. Um, isn't that a little weird?"

"What?"

"You hooked up with a pregnant guy!"

"Carlos, we didn't hook up. I was just helping him out. We're friends," Kendall said.

"Oh. Are you going to see him again?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know. Should I?"

Carlos shrugged. "Don't ask me. I don't have a girlfriend."

"You will, buddy." Kendall said and he gave a little yawn. "I think I'm going to crash. Night."

Carlos nodded and watched his friend retreat to his bedroom. It was nice that Kendall was socializing again, but Carlos still couldn't help but feel like this was a bad idea. He didn't know this person, and it was obvious that Kendall didn't know him that well either. Carlos let out a sigh. He only hoped Kendall knew what he was doing.

****BTR****BTR****

Logan groaned and flung the sheets off himself angrily. It was too early in the morning, but the baby insisted that he get up now. Logan loved his son very much, but sometimes the kid bugged the crap out of him. All Logan wanted to do was sleep for hours, hell even days, but Tyler never let that happen.

Tyler was only a couple weeks old, and Logan thought that his son should be on a sleeping schedule by now. But Logan wasn't that lucky. It seemed that all the baby did was cry, and nothing ever calmed him down. Logan thought for sure that he was losing it. He hasn't slept in weeks, and that was taking a toll on his body. His mother hasn't had the time to fly out yet, but she promised she would arrive whenever she can and help out. Logan couldn't wait for that day to come.

He grumpily walked into the baby's room, and his expression immediately changed. He could never stay mad at his son. He gently picked the crying infant up and started rocking him soothingly. That didn't seem to do the trick. Logan went into the kitchen and did his best to make a bottle with one hand. He was praying that his son was just hungry.

As soon as the bottle touched Tyler's lips, he quickly took it into his mouth and stopped crying. Relief washed over Logan, and the mild headache he was starting to get seemed to disappear. It was hard raising the baby all by himself, but Logan would rather have it like this than having James around.

Just thinking about the douchebag made Logan upset. He hasn't heard from his ex in weeks, but that was to be expected. It's not like James actually cared enough to want to even contact Logan. A part of him wanted James to care and run back to him to make things better, but the other half argued that he was fine without that loser. He didn't need James for anything.

Loud wailing is what drew Logan back to reality, and he realized that Tyler was no longer accepting the bottle. Logan sighed and placed the bottle on the counter, then he gently patted the baby's back until a loud burp was emitted from the small infant.

"Better?" Logan asked, as if expecting an answer.

His son only looked up at him with his hazel eyes, and Logan sighed. Out of everything that is James, the baby had to have his eyes. Tyler seemed to resemble Logan more and more each day, but the eyes were definitely a Diamond trait. Logan tried not to get upset about it, but it was hard not to when he was staring into those eyes everyday. It just made getting over James a lot harder.

The sound of knocking caught the brunet's attention, and he cocked his head in confusion. He had no idea who would be visiting this early in the morning, and to be honest he wasn't in the mood for company. He just wanted to crawl back into bed and get as much sleep as he possibly could. But he was curious.

"Just a minute!"

Logan went back into the baby's room and gently placed Tyler back into his crib. He felt like trying to make himself somewhat presentable, but right now he couldn't care less. He didn't have the energy or motivation to get cleaned up.

Logan quickly went back into the living room as the knocking continued, and he opened the door. He thought maybe it was his mother finally arriving, but his heart sank when he realized it was someone else. Someone he thought he would never see again.

"Hey! Did I wake you?" The blond man asked.

"Uh your name's Kevin right?"

"Kendall actually. Yours is Logan. I remembered."

"Right. Um, how did you find me?" Logan asked.

"I drove you home, remember?" Kendall said, and Logan silently cursed to himself.

He was such an idiot for letting that happen.

"Oh yeah. Look, it's early and-"

"I get it. I mean, you have a newborn and I doubt you're getting any sleep. I just wanted to see if you were up to getting some breakfast. I know this really good café and-"

"Kendall, I appreciate it, but I can't exactly take Tyler out yet. Besides, I need to some sleep," Logan said.

"I can watch him. I love kids. I used to watch my sister all the time whenever my mom wanted a nap," Kendall said.

Logan quirked an eyebrow. "You would?"

"Yeah, it's no problem. You really need it."

"Gee thanks. Again I appreciate it, but I don't know you that well and-"

"Logan, I swear it's no problem."

"I don't know."

Logan loved the idea of being able to finally get some sleep, but he wasn't sure if he could trust this person with his baby. He didn't know Kendall that well, and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to get to know him. But then again, having Kendall around would make things easier and Logan could get his life back.

"Well if you insist," Logan said, and the blonde's face lit up.

"Great!" Kendall exclaimed.

The sound of Tyler's cries filled the apartment, and Logan groaned.

"Allow me," Kendall said, and he headed towards the baby's room.

Logan knew it wasn't going to be easy to get the baby to quiet down, and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. The crying stopped and Logan was surprised. He went into the room and found Kendall gently rocking his son as he hummed a lullaby. Logan was happy that the crying stopped, but he couldn't help but feel a tiny bit jealous.

"I can take it from here," Logan said.

"Shh," the blond said and Logan stopped in his tracks. "He's asleep."

"Okay. I guess I'll leave you two alone."

Kendall nodded and kept his attention on the baby in his arms. Logan headed to his bedroom and he closed the door behind him. He let out a content sigh as his head hit the pillows, and his eyes started to droop. He could get used to having Kendall around.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: hello. I want to apologize for not updating anything. I've been so busy and tired, but I decided to force myself to write. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter.**

A huge smile crossed Logan's face as he watched his mother gently bounce Tyler in her lap. Joanna had arrived earlier that morning to check up on her son and the baby, and already the two were getting along. Logan was glad that things were going well between them, but he was even happier about getting another break. Camille had helped out a few times, but she had a life of her own and Logan didn't want to be burden. He didn't want his mother to feel like she was being used either. He just wanted a small break.

Logan did his best to stifle a yawn, but it was no use. He was exhausted and his mother noticed it right away. Joanna gently placed her grandson in the baby swing, then she turned her attention to Logan.

"Sweetheart, why don't you get some rest? I can watch the baby," Joanna said.

"Mom, it's fine. I can sleep later," Logan said, and his mother chuckled softly.

"Honey, you will never get a chance to sleep later. Just let me help you."

"Mom, you are helping. Right now I just want to visit with you."

"That's sweet, but I'll be here for another few days. We can visit then," Joanna said.

Logan rolled his eyes. "No, we can visit now. Let's go out for lunch or something."

"Oh I don't know about that. Tyler is still so young."

"I'll call Kendall to watch him."

"You hired a nanny?" Joanna questioned.

"More like a manny," Logan replied.

"Logan, you don't need someone watching the baby. You're no longer working and-"

"I know, Mom!"

"Speaking of work, when are you going back?" Joanna asked.

Logan sighed. "I don't know yet."

"Honey, you need a job. Babies are very expensive."

"I know that, but I don't think I want to work for James anymore. He's just an asshole."

Joanna frowned. " Language, dear."

"Well it's true! I'll just find a new job," Logan said.

"And what about school?"

"Mom, I don't need a lecture right now. I know what I'm doing."

"If you say so," Joanna said, and Logan rolled his eyes.

He screws up once and his mother just can't let it go. She didn't consider his son a mistake, but messing around with his douche-bag boss was definitely something she was never going to let Logan forget. She was right from the beginning and she made sure to rub it in his face.

"Can we just go out and enjoy the rest of the afternoon?" Logan asked.

"Alright," Joanna replied. "Let me just change the baby."

Logan nodded and his mother took the baby to get him cleaned up. Logan ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. He was hoping the day would get better.

The sound of the doorbell caught his attention, and Logan cocked his head in confusion. He wasn't expecting anyone. He walked over to the front door and opened it, revealing a smiling blond.

"Hey!"

"Kendall? What are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to see how things were going," Kendall said.

"Fine, everything's fine. Look, this isn't a good time." Logan tried closing the door, but the blond stopped him.

"Oh. I can come back if-"

"No, that's okay. I'm busy."

"Let me help you."

Kendall pushed past Logan and the brunet groaned in annoyance. He closed the door and turned to face the taller man.

"So," Kendall said, as he rubbed his hands together. "What do you need?"

"I_ need_ you to leave," Logan replied.

Kendall opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by Joanna walking back into the room.

"Alright, honey let's go. Oh! Who's this?" The older woman asked.

Kendall stuck his hand out for her to shake. "Kendall Knight."

"Oh, you must be his nanny?"

"Um-"

"Mom! We really should be going," Logan said, as he pushed his mother towards the door.

"You guys are going out? I can watch the baby if you'd like?" Kendall asked.

"Isn't that your job?" Joanna questioned.

"Well, actually, I work at Sherwood's Grocery store."

"Oh, so you have two jobs? Dear, you don't need to watch my grandson. Logan has plenty of help already."

"I don't mind, ma'am. I love being around them," Kendall said, and Logan rolled his eyes.

"You are so sweet," Joanna said, and she turned to face her son. "You never mentioned how sweet he is to you."

"Didn't get the chance," Logan muttered.

"Why don't we all go out together?" Joanna suggested.

"Mom, that's not really necessary."

"Oh, nonsense. I would love to get to know your friend, honey."

"But what about Kendall? He could have to work and-"

"Logan, enough with the excuses. This is my visit and I want to get to know Kendall a little bit more," Joanna said.

Logan sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Great!" Joanna exclaimed and she opened the door. "This is going to be so exciting!"

Logan rolled his eyes and gently placed Tyler in his carrier. The day just got ten times worse.

***BTR****BTR***BTR

The restaurant was packed and rowdy, but that's not what was irritating Logan. Ever since they arrived his mother had blabbered to Kendall about anything and everything. The two acted as if Logan wasn't even there. He tried joining their conversation, but his mother always interrupted and continued to talk to the blond instead. If Logan didn't know any better he would say he was jealous. This was his time with his mother.

Logan was hoping that his son would get cranky and cause the lunch to come to an end, but he wasn't that lucky. Tyler was passed out and Logan had no idea how that was possible considering all the noise that was being made. There was no way Logan was going to get out of this one.

"So, Kendall," Joanna said and the blond looked up from his food. "What exactly do you do at the grocery store?"

"I stock most of the time or cashier if they need me to," Kendall replied.

"How long have you been working there?"

"A while, but I don't plan on doing it for the rest of my life. I want to play professional hockey."

"How exciting! Did Logan ever tell you that he played hockey when he was younger?" Joanna asked.

"No. That's so cool! Maybe we can play sometime." Kendall playfully nudged the brunet and Logan gave a fake laugh.

"Just be careful with him. Logan has always been accident-prone."

"Mom!" Logan cried out.

Joanna chuckled. "Honey, it's true."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Mitchell. I'll take good care of Logan," Kendall said, as he gave the brunet a wink.

Logan's face immediately turned red and he quickly took a sip of his drink to hide his flushed expression. Kendall didn't miss the way the brunet's face heated up, and he smiled to himself. He was the reason for it.

"Kendall, you can call him by his real name," Joanna said, and Logan's eyes widened.

"What's his real name?" Kendall asked.

"Hortense."

"Oh? He never told me that."

"That's because I _hate _it when people call me that," Logan said.

"Aw why? It's cute," Kendall said, earning a glare from the brunet.

"That's it, I'm leaving."

Logan stood up from the table and Kendall grabbed his arm to stop him. The touch sent shivers running down Logan's spine, and he froze. The touch shouldn't have had such an effect on him, it didn't mean anything.

"Don't go. I was just messing with you," Kendall said and Logan snapped out of it.

Logan wanted to go, but having the blond begging to make him stay changed his mind. He didn't understand why Kendall was having such an effect on him. It wasn't bad in any way. It actually felt good. Maybe Kendall wasn't such a bad guy after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello! I know it's been a while, but i've been so busy. I had my son 2 weeks ago and life has been crazy. i finally got a chance to update, but i dont know when i will be able to again. i also start work and my college classes in a week, so im going to be busy all the time. i will update again when i can. thank you everyone for being patient :)**

Kendall sighed as he approached the grocery store. He was late and he knew he was going to get it once he stepped foot through the door. But he didn't care. Spending part of the day with Logan and the baby was worth it. If he didn't have work he would've spent the whole day with Logan, but life wasn't that fair. He would just stop by another time.

The blond stepped past the sliding doors and he immediately spotted Lucy at her register. She didn't seem too happy and the best thing to do when she was like this was to avoid her. Kendall turned away from his friend and headed towards the back. He clocked in as fast as he could, then as he turned to leave, he bumped into Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy! How are you?" Kendall asked nervously.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lucy spat.

"I was running late. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't cut it. I needed help with customers and you weren't here as my backup. I got my ass chewed because of you."

"I'll make it up to you I promise," Kendall said.

"Fine. Why were you late anyway?" Lucy asked.

"I was with this guy and-"

"Like a date?"

"No, just two friends having lunch. His mom and son were there so-"

"He has a kid?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. His name is Tyler. I was sort of there when he was born," Kendall said.

"Um why?"

"Logan needed my help so I drove him to the hospital. We've been friends ever since."

"Kendall, I'm going to be completely honest with you. I think this whole thing is a little weird. You don't even know this guy that well."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "You sound just like Carlos."

"See! Carlos sees it too," Lucy said.

"Lucy, this isn't weird. I really like this guy."

"You're going to get hurt."

"He's not going to hurt me like Jo did. Logan is different."

Lucy sighed. "If you say so."

"Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

Kendall left the back room and quickly got started on his tasks for the day. It was hard to concentrate when all he could think about was Logan. The brown-eyed cutie was constantly on his mind. He didn't understand how his friends thought all of this was a bad idea. Logan wasn't a bad guy, he was a really great person. He may be sarcastic and a little mean at times, but Kendall knew there was more to him. He just had to get Logan to show his other side.

***BTR***BTR***

The apartment was actually quiet for once. A little too quiet for Logan's liking. He enjoyed having some peace and quiet, but today he would rather hear his son crying or his mother nagging him. Joanna had left early because of a work emergency, and at first Logan was glad she would be out of his hair, but now he was really starting to miss her company.

Kendall was always coming over, but today he wasn't here. Logan should have been jumping for joy, but instead he was starting to miss the annoying blond. The sound of the doorbell snapped Logan out of this thoughts, and the brunet cocked his head in confusion. He wasn't expecting anyone so that must be...

"Kendall."

Logan quickly ran to the door and opened it, revealing Camille. Logan's smile faltered.

"Oh it's you."

"Who were you expecting? And gee thanks!"

"Sorry. Come in."

Camille rolled her eyes and stepped into the apartment. It felt like forever since she had been in her friends' apartment. She hasn't seen Logan since the time she helped him out with the baby, but even that was weeks ago. Logan has been distant since the incident with James, and she was getting worried.

"So how are things?" Camille asked, as she sat down on the couch. "I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I've been really busy. Tyler is a handful," Logan replied.

" Why haven't you called or anything? I can help whenever you need it. "

" Camille, I don't want you to feel used.I don't need help okay?"

"Just because James did what he did doesn't mean you ignore the people that really do care about you. Logan, I can help," Camille said.

"I don't need help. I'm fine," Logan said.

"No, you're not. You haven't been at work in weeks and-"

"That's because I'm not going back."

"What! Why!" Camille exclaimed.

"Because I'm James' assistant that's why! I don't want to work for his stupid company anymore," Logan replied.

"But you need a job. How are you supposed to support yourself and the baby? You're being selfish."

"I can get a new job. Tyler and I will be fine."

Camille sighed. "So when are you going to tell James? He's been asking about you."

"He has? What did he say?" Logan asked.

"He just wants to know how you've been."

"Does he know about Tyler?"

"All he knows is that you had the baby," Camille replied.

"Okay. Please don't say anymore to him. Its none of his business. He doesn't care anyway," Logan said.

"I'm sorry he did this to you, but you'll meet someone new."

"I doubt it. I'm fine being alone."

"Liar. Just wait. You'll meet someone who is not only going to be great to you, but to Tyler."

Logan sighed and shook his head. That's exactly what he wanted, but where was he going to meet someone like that? He thought James was that person, but he was wrong. After what happened he wasn't sure if he could trust anyone.

"Camille, I don't know. I don't think I'm ready."

"Of course you are. You just need to-"

The sound of the doorbell interrupted the current conversation, and Logan jumped up from the couch to answer the door. He was sure it was Kendall this time. The brunet opened the door to reveal the familiar blond, but someone new was with him.

"Hey, Logan. Is this a bad time?" Kendall asked.

"No, no. I'm just visiting with a friend. Uh who's this?" Logan asked, as he eyed the smiling Latino.

"This is Carlos."

"Oh. I thought you'd be alone," Logan said.

"Carlos really wanted to meet you," Kendall said.

"Yup! Kendall talks about you all the time," Carlos said, making the blond blush.

"Oh uh well why don't you guys come in. Tyler is asleep so please don't be too loud," Logan said.

The two nodded and quietly entered the apartment. Kendall noticed that it wasn't as clean as it was the other day, and he figured Logan's mother had left early. He felt bad because Logan was alone again, and it was obvious that he needed help with things.

Camille stood up from her spot on the couch and she sent Logan a confused look. She had no idea who these people were, and she was upset that her best friend wasn't keeping her updated on anything.

Logan immediately noticed that Camille was confused. "Uh, Camille this is Kendall. We uh met at the grocery store."

"Well actually he was in labor and I gave him a ride to the hospital. I help him with Tyler from time to time," Kendall said.

Camille nodded. "Oh um okay. That was uh nice of you."

"And this is um-"

"Carlos. I'm Kendall's best friend," Carlos said.

"Its funny because Logan never mentioned you guys. Ever." Camille said.

Kendall and Carlos exchanged looks. It was suddenly very awkward, and both men were getting uncomfortable. Logan couldn't be happier when he heard his son crying. He quickly excused himself from the room, leaving the other three alone.

Kendall was the first to break the silence. "So how long have you known Logan?"

"A lot longer than you," Camille replied.

"Oh okay."

"We work together at Diamond Cosmetics."

"Yeah he mentioned working there," Kendall said.

"Has he ever said anything about me? Because he's never mentioned you two," Camille said.

"Well this is his first time meeting Carlos, and I guess he's been too busy or something to mention me. Babies are exhausting," Kendall said, with a small chuckle.

Logan returned a few minutes later with Tyler in his arms, and a smile spread across Kendall's face.

"Sorry about that. What did I miss?" Logan asked.

"Not much," Camille replied.

"Can I hold him?" Carlos asked excitedly.

"Uh-"

"He's great with kids," Kendall said, making Logan feel a little better about the idea.

Logan nodded his head and Carlos quickly sat down on the couch to get more comfortable. Tyler was squirmy at first, but he quickly calmed down when the Latino started talking to him softly.

"See? Told ya," Kendall whispered to Logan.

The brunet couldn't help but shiver when he felt the blonde's hot breath touch his ear. The last time he felt like this was at the restaurant, and even then he didn't understand how Kendall could have such an effect on him.

"So, Kendall," Camille said, and the blond turned his attention to her. "How many times do you help out?"

"Um whenever I can. It depends with work," Kendall replied.

"Yeah, me too. Of course I would help out more if I was asked."

Carlos shot Kendall a look, and the blond knew his friend was a little uncomfortable. Kendall didn't want Carlos to feel this way around Logan, he wanted him to feel welcome and that wasn't happening.

"Hey, Carlos we better get going," Kendall said.

"But you just got here," Logan said.

"I know, but we have plans. We'll stop by another time okay?"

Logan nodded and he gently took his son back into his arms. He knew that Kendall didn't really have plans, the blond was just too uncomfortable to stay any longer. And Camille was to blame.

Logan walked the two men to the door, and they exchanged quick good-byes. Once they were gone, the brunet turned to face his friend.

"What?" Camille questioned.

"I just want to know what the hell you said to them," Logan replied.

"Nothing. We just had small talk that's all."

"Yeah right. They wanted to get the hell out of here. Do you not like Kendall?"

"He's alright. I just don't understand why you picked him over me. I can watch Tyler just as good as he can."

"Is that what this is about? Camille, I didn't want to bother you all the time because you have a life, and I don't want to disrupt it for my needs," Logan said.

"So what you're saying is that you're using Kendall because he doesn't have a life?" Camille asked.

"No. I don't even call him to show up and help. He does it on his own."

"Okay, but I can do the same. I was here first."

Logan sighed and sat down next to the brunette girl. She held her arms out and he placed the baby gently in her arms.

"Camille, there is no need to be jealous. You will always be my best friend. Kendall is just-"

"Your crush."

"What? No! That's weird!" Logan exclaimed.

"Oh don't act like that. I saw the way you reacted when he was so close to you. You like him," Camille said.

"That's ridiculous. He's just a friend."

"That you have the hots for. Come on just admit that you have a huge crush on him and that you want to go out on a date."

"We only had lunch once."

"Wow already?"

"My mother was there!" Logan said.

"For supervision? That's good. If she wasn't there then you would've jumped his bones. I mean you haven't had any in nine months."

"Just stop talking."

Camille giggled." So are you two ever going to get together?" She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe not. He's just a friend," Logan replied.

"He's pretty cute though."

"Eh he's alright."

Camille rolled her eyes. She could easily see that Logan was interested, but he didn't want to admit it. She knew he will eventually, and she was going to help him. This could be just the thing he needs to move on from James and be happy again.


End file.
